A New Recruit
by messenger of darkness
Summary: When Panda King mortaly injures Sly and breaks the rest of the Fiendish Five out of jail, someone new needs to help! Chapter Six is here!
1. Chapter 1: Stryker

Chapter One

"No, no, no," Bentley moaned. The Guru had just come and

attempted to heal Sly. However, he had barely any success. Sly was still in a coma, and that was the way things were. Bentley sighed and wondered how things happened….

The facts were: Panda King had betrayed them, mortally injured Sly, broke the rest of the Fiendish Five out of jail, and found and employed Arpeggio to help Raleigh create a body for Clockwerk. They succeeded, and created a new hate chip besides. And Sly was in a coma. Things looked bleak.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a jaguar ran across the roof of the Cooper gang hideout. Nimbly, he avoided the lasers and sliced through the triple-padlock hatch. Jumping through the lasers, he quickly sidestepped the flamethrowers and bypassed the traps. At last, he reached his destination.

-----------------------------------------------

Bentley quietly rolled into the room where Sly lay. When he saw him, he shuddered at the amount of damage that had been done. Sly, by the looks of it, was near death. And that was with the help the Guru had done! Bentley sighed and walked out. As he did, a jaguar with a strange weapon dropped in front of him and said "Hello, Bentley. I believe I can help".

End of chapter One.

Please, _PLEASE,_ review. This is my first fic. and I need opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Stryker

"No, no, no," Bentley moaned. The Guru had just come and

attempted to heal Sly. However, he had barely any success. Sly was still in a coma, and that was the way things were. Bentley sighed and wondered how things happened….

The facts were: Panda King had betrayed them, mortally injured Sly, broke the rest of the Fiendish Five out of jail, and found and employed Arpeggio to help Raleigh create a body for Clockwerk. They succeeded, and created a new hate chip besides. And Sly was in a coma. Things looked bleak.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a jaguar ran across the roof of the Cooper gang hideout. Nimbly, he avoided the lasers and sliced through the triple-padlock hatch. Jumping through the lasers, he quickly sidestepped the flamethrowers and bypassed the traps. At last, he reached his destination.

-----------------------------------------------

Bentley quietly rolled into the room where Sly lay. When he saw him, he shuddered at the amount of damage that had been done. Sly, by the looks of it, was near death. And that was with the help the Guru had done! Bentley sighed and rolled out. As he did, a jaguar with a strange weapon dropped in front of him and said"Hello, Bentley. I believe I can help".

"Who-who are you?" Bentley stuttered. "Some call me Stryker, if that's what you mean," the jaguar, now Stryker, answered. "What do you want and why are you here?" Bentley asked, more confidently now. "And what's that stick thing?" "That stick thing" is called by the name I gave it, Asculmandi. And stop wasting time over such trivial matters. There are more important things to deal with, like Sly," Stryker said exasperatedly. "How-how did you know about Sly?" "I have my ways of getting information," the jaguar said. "For know the only thing that matters is helping Sly. In case you're wondering how good I am at thieving, do you remember when your gang was going after that tiara in Cairo a year ago?" "Yes, and when we got there the police where everywhere, looking for- wait, how did you know about that?" Stryker smiled ruefully. "Because I was the one who stole that tiara. And I got a good price off Thiefnet for it, to." "How come I didn't see it?" Bentley asked. "It doesn't matter! Right know, all that matters is Sly!" Stryker growled. "I have technology that may bring us to someone who can help. His name…Ratchet.

"Who's he?" Bentley asked. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I teach you how to use it and you get Sly to him," Stryker said. "How do you know Sly anyway?" Bentley asked. Stryker's brows furrowed as he began his story...

_Flashback_

_A young raccoon ran across the street as the ball bounced past. A jaguar cub also ran towards the ball. They both collided and fell on the ground, laughing. They got up and ran after the ball. _

_------------------------------------------------_

_A raccoon ran across a rooftop, a jaguar opposite him on the other row of buildings. They were both heading for Paris Museum. Once they arrived, the jaguar sliced through the lock. However, an alarm went off. A fading voice said" Run Sly! Run!"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_A raccoon ran across a rope and crawled through a vent to get to the police station. Once inside, he broke into Chief Jonathan's office to learn the location and get the key of a certain and recent inmate. He got the key and ran to the cell. As he opened the door, he yelled "Come on!" _

_End Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Now I need to teach you how to use this device to get Sly to Ratchet," Stryker finished. After learning how to use the teleporter, Bentley asked "But Where will you be?" Stryker grinned humorlessly. "To exact my revenge."

End of Chapter one.

Please, **_PLEASE,_** review. This is my first fic and I need opinions to decide if I should do another chapter.

hhfbay blue eyes your head on my shoulderararas


	3. Chapter 3: Fiendish Plans

Thanks to Heiduska, the only one to review but me.

Chapter Three:

Fiendish Plans

This chapter is in Stryker's point of view.

I hitched a ride on a plane to Moscow, Russia, where I had learned that the Fiendish Five would be meeting in four day's time. Whatever they're planning, I need to be ready for it. During the ride, I thought back over my conversation with Bentley. _To exact my revenge… _Revenge for what, I asked myself. Sly's injury? My injury? Sly's and mine friendship being shattered? Sly's parents' death? My parent's death? After I thought about this for a while, I thought about my past. Growing up, I was the inheritor of an enormous fortune… The Asculd thieving clan fortune. My ancestors were responsible for several thieving heists over the years, improving the _Asculmandi _and making several moves to rival the Cooper clan's. My ancestor, Hyrogichi Asculd, was a friend and partner of Raoichi Cooper and made a move which could let you jump onto something, and then immediately jump a great distance over to something else. A great combination with the Ninja Spire Jump, it was passed down through both clans over the years. However, eventually the Cooper clan grew to think we would betray them to their enemies, and refused to have contact with us any longer. However, we kept using Cooper clan moves. However, Sly's parents were different. They trusted us and let Sly and I become friends. My parents were approving of this friendship. However, it was because of this friendship that my parents died. One night, the night before Sly's birthday, a gang came to our house, demanding to know where the Cooper family lived, and they lived right down the road. However, my father, sensing danger, and also seeing the robotic owl behind the various other members immediately said "We know no Coopers and do not wish to know." The members, not believing him, attacked and attempted to destroy my father. Although he fought bravely, wielding the Asculmandi to great effect, his wounds soon became too much for him to bear. As they went, he came to me and said, "Son, soon you will have to wield the Asculmandi. Do not be sad, Sly's father is a great warrior and will defeat the Five. Be brave, my son." I clenched my fists at the thought. The Five were going to pay for destroying my life if it's the last thing I do! However, the Cooper gang got to them first. They had waited less long and honed their skills less. I, instead of going to an orphanage, immediately took the Asculmandi and the book of moves and ran away. I first stole for food, then, when I was older, stole from a museum and, selling the painting for $21,000 (barely 10 of what it was worth), rented a cheap apartment and moved in with my few belongings. I went on to bigger and more dangerous heists, and, once, stole a multi-million dollar item, a diamond that weighed nearly 200lb. and was worth nearly 500 million. Eventually, I found and recovered my family's fortune, almost $995,000,000,000. My thoughts were interrupted by the plane landing. I got of and booked a taxi. I drove to a hotel and got a room. After that, I went outside and looked around. I saw a suspicious man hopping to …wait... _hopping? _I immediately followed him using the rooftops. He went into an old warehouse and stopped to order some guards: "Don't let anyone in." I laughed softly. Like that would stop me. I jumped across the rooftops and opened a hatch in the window. "…And that is what you, Muggshot, and you, Mz. Ruby, will be doing," a gravelly voice said coming through the hatch, undoubtedly Clockwerk's. I silently berated myself for not being there earlier. However, I listened on. When Clockwerk congratulated Panda King, saying "Good job, Panda King, you succeeded were the rest of us failed. Now that Sly Cooper is out of the way, there is only one more problem we have to attend to. Do you remember the house we went to for directions before going to the Cooper house? "Yes," Muggshot answered. "Apparently, the kid in the house survived, creating new problems. So that is what we are doing while Muggshot and Mz. Ruby are doing their job. The child must die!" I had heard enough. I jumped over a few buildings until I stopped. A cruel laugh erupted from my lips. Bring it on!

As always, review!


	4. Chapter 4: Things Unseen

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter Four:

Things unaware

This chapter is at Veldin, beginning at 11:16 local time.

Ratchet was filming for his new show, Hunter's Horns. The show is a new show that is either a gladiatorial show, or a hunting show where the managers let loose several dangerous creatures and the gladiators hunt and kill the animals. Ratchet was in both divisions. Right now, Ratchet was in a 150 round gladiator battle. And what's more, he had to use weapons and armor from the Nefarious mission.

Ratchet was on round sixty. Quickly dodging the enemy's guns, Ratchet whipped out his N90 Hurricane (V8) and shot one gladiator, instantly killing him and electrocuting the one next to him. Then, back flipping backwards, he activated his V8 Agents of Dread and a shield. His shield absorbed several shots from a gladiator and Ratchet let out a cruel laugh while infecting him with the V8 Infecto-Bomb. "I can take ten more of 'em," Ratchet whispered to the dying gladiator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time-Space, unintelligible time

Bentley was in a whirlpool, or so it seemed. It was impossible to tell where he was in the swirling vortex of time space. He was whirled around, looking for the person who matched Stryker's description while also clinging desperately to Sly's special case that Stryker had provided. He almost let go twice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet was on round 129. He had 189 Nanotech of 200 left. After seeing the last of that round's gladiators exterminated, he switched to the R.Y.N.O. 3 and finished a round with one shot. He soon decided to end the challenge. He kept on using the Ryno until he won. He received his prize, 200,000 bolts and a new rifle twice as powerful as the V8 Splitter Rifle on V1. Ratchet could barely imagine the havoc it would cause at V8. However, he didn't have much time to think as a shining light flashed behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bentley was floating through the Time-Space while holding on to Sly. He saw several warps but none had a vision of the furry creature described. At last, however, he saw one that had his picture. Bentley reached out and touched it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the light subsided, Ratchet saw some strange creature in some sort of chair. He had no idea what it was, but he activated a non-shock shield and equipped his N90 Hurricane As he walked over, he saw several Galactic Rangers move forward too.

Once he reached the creature, he asked "What the heck are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I had to end it quick because my parents are nagging me to get off. But as always, R&R! (For you laymen, that's read and review!)

P.S. Darkness says hi.


	5. Chapter 5: Jailed

Chapter 5: Jailed

Stryker's point of view.

I sat on my cot, reflecting. How could I have been jailed? Everything had gone all right until that cop had sniped me. Normally I'm more alert, but sighting Muggshot exited me. I needed to get out. I searched the bars, but couldn't find anything.

"Fancy seeing you here, Stryker."

I whirled around, already in combat position. Then I saw the person in the cell across.

"Dally!"

"Yep." The cheetah across from me got up from his cot and stood against the bars. "I've been in here a while. About a year."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I didn't mind it at first, but I got tired of lying low."

"Hey big brother!"

"Johnny?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. Hi Dally."

"Hi, kid. Whatcha doing in Russia?"

"Looking for big brother."

I wasn't really his brother, but I adopted him when I was a little over eighteen and him a little over seven. Instead of calling me dad, he dubbed me big brother, and was one of the only things in the world I cared about.

"I told you to stay in Paris!"

"I know but I came anyway. Here, let me get you out of here. You coming Dally?"

"Sure, kid."

"All right just a minute."

5 minutes later we were outside. Then I saw a shadow. Something was coming. Then, suddenly Johnny disappeared.

"Big brother!"

"Johnny!"

"Big brother!"

"Johnny!"

"Big brother!..."

I ran through the crowd, thinking to myself over and over: _How could this happen? _

-------------------------------------------------------

That's it folks! Next chapter will be Bentley and Ratchet. As always… R&R!


	6. Chapter 6:Sly!

Chapter 6:

Stryker!

"What the hell are you?" Ratchet asked, pointing his gun at the creature.

"What?" the thing asked.

"What…the…hell…are…you?" Ratchet said as articulate as he could.

"I'm a turtle, from Earth. I'm a friend of Stryker," the turtle said.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Bentley."

"All right, what's in the coffin?" Ratchet asked.

"One of my friends. Stryker said you could help him."

"We can. If you need help, I'll take you to the Phoenix."

"Thank you," the turtle said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the _Starship Phoenix._

"Is there any positive news?" Bentley asked Ratchet.

"Quite a bit. His injuries are healing quickly. Don't you have Nanotech on Earth?"

"No. I've never even heard of it. What is it?"

"It's a type of healer. Am I the only one hungry?"

"As long as it isn't tomatoes and lemonade." (In Sly 3, Bentley says he's allergic to tomatoes and might say he's allergic to lemons.)

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening

"Bentley?" Where are you?"

"SLY!" Bentley exclaimed. Ratchet had been giving him a tour of the ship.

"Don't wear him out to much, the Nanotech leaves you tired," Ratchet said.

"Where are we? Why aren't we on Earth?"

"We can go back," Bentley said. "Coming Ratchet?"

"If the "Five" you talked about are as tough as you said, you couldn't keep me away."

"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bentley set up the teleporter while Sly slept by him. He had had a rough time. He was back in costume and had his cane. Bentley shook him gently.

"It's time to go."

"Umph."

"Finally," said Ratchet. He was dressed in his Liberator armor and had all of his Dreadzone weapons and the R.Y.N.O. 3.

"All right, here we go!"

--------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter, but you can still review and look out for my sequel: revenge.

I would like to especially thank Heiduska, the first to review.


End file.
